


Tenfold, at the Least

by StarlightPeach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Very slight dubcon, bi cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPeach/pseuds/StarlightPeach
Summary: Here, so close, in this light… Max’s eyes- they’re such a pure blue. They’re gorgeous.The firelight dances in them, and the color makes his stomach tighten in the same way it does when he sees his lyrium.Like he knows he needs it… but he shouldn’t take it.“Cullen?” Max asks softly.He always takes it.





	Tenfold, at the Least

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first smut, but it's the first A03 fic, and my first smut on here, and my first one featuring these two. I'm always looking for some constructive criticism; there's nowhere to go but up. I don't quite understand the tagging system here yet, either, so go ahead and tell me if I missed anything.

It, of course, startles him (as it would anyone) when the door to his quarters slams open unannounced.

His book hits the ground with a thud, and his heart skips a beat. A second slam, which could only be the door closing, comes quickly after that.

“Where is it?” A voice demands, accompanied by quick footsteps. He knows that voice, and that stride, and he quickly stands to placate the man approaching his room.

“Cullen, calm down…” He murmurs, watching Cullen round the bannister, looking frustrated and tired. His hair is a mess and his state of dress is much less than it was a mere hour ago when they’d been speaking. There’s sweat soaking into his undershirt.

“Don’t tell me to calm down. Where did you put my Lyrium.” He demands again, shaking a bit as he comes to a stop, standing over Max and looking through his disheveled curls at him.

“We talked about this; you don’t need it-”

“Don’t tell me what I don’t need, Max! I need my lyrium, and I need it now- Where. Is. It.” He demands a last time, eyes dark with need for his high.

Max, though a smaller, softer man, takes a breath. He straightens his back, and meets his gaze evenly.

“I’m not telling you.”

“I will ransack this entire room if you don’t tell me where it is.”

“No, you won’t. And even if you did, you wouldn’t find it.” Max murmurs. He’s almost challenging Cullen to make good on his threat. Cullen stares him down for a long moment, before his face twists in agony, and he turns away with an anguished noise, gripping at his hair and pacing the room.

“Max, please…” He begs. “I need it… please, tell me where it is…” Max approaches him, and rests a gentle hand on his arm.

“No, Cullen… you don’t need it.” He murmurs softly. “You’re stronger than the lyrium… you’re better than your craving… you can do this. I have faith in you.”

Cullen lifts his head a bit to look at him. Max smiles softly- fondly. Like he always does.

Light flickers across his face, and the room all around them. Cullen quivers, trying to calm himself down, his pulse racing and face flushed from exertion and anger. He tries to breathe, and Max gently rubs his arm.

Here, so close, in this light… Max’s eyes- they’re such a pure blue. They’re gorgeous. The firelight dances in them, and the color makes his stomach tighten in the same way it does when he sees his lyrium.

Like he knows he needs it… but he shouldn’t take it.

“Cullen?” Max asks softly.

He always takes it.

In an instant, he’s holding Max- one hand behind his head, and the other on his hip- and he’s kissing him. It’s warm, and needy, and desperate- and he lets out a soft moan like this is the feeling he’s been aching for.

But in a heartbeat, it’s all over.

Max shoves him away, stunned and flushed with embarrassment.

“What are you doing?!” He demands.

“Max… please, I… If you won’t let me have the lyrium, please…” He steps forward and gently slides his hands up Max’s arms. “Please let me have you… even if it’s only for the night…” He pleads softly. Max’s eyes grow wide. He hesitates.

_Yes; please, yes_

“No… Cullen, no. You don’t want this; don’t want me… this is your withdrawal talking-" Max gently tries pushing him away.

“It’s not, Max, I swear… please…” Cullen begs softly.

“Cullen, we can’t do this! I’m not taking advantage of you like this!” Max replies, shaking his head. He wants to say yes; he so badly wants to give Cullen what he wants… but he can’t. Not like this.

“You aren’t! Max, please, I-”

“You could offer your friendship! Nothing more.” Max snaps back, silencing him. “Do you remember saying that?” Cullen is silent for a moment, then he nods. “Right… Cullen, this isn’t… this isn’t you. This isn’t what you want… and as much as I won’t take advantage of you right now, I won’t be taken advantage of, either.”

“… Max, I…”

“Cullen. I’m not going to let you use me, only for you to wake up tomorrow… disgusted with both of us, regretting what you’ve done, just for a fix… and then the next time you need relief, you’ll come crawling back, wanting me again… I won’t let this vicious cycle begin. I refuse.” Max looks… more than upset. He looks hurt. He looks… he looks like his soul has been aching for a long time… ever since Haven. His eyes hold tears that refuse to fall.

Cullen swallows a lump in his throat. He steps forward.

Max opens his mouth to say something, but gently, Cullen stops him. His hand cradles his jaw, his thumb rests against is lips softly, and Max takes that silent command. It’s not even a command, really- it’s more a silent request. Cullen steps into his personal space again.

“… Things… Things have changed, Max…” He murmurs, voice raw and desperate. Max shakes his head a little, but Cullen gently cups his chin. “I won’t regret you... I could never regret you.” He promises softly.

Max’s tears do fall, then, coursing silently down his cheeks.

Cullen cradles his arms in his own, warm hands resting on his biceps hesitantly.

The kiss that follows is soft and warm. Max’s hands grip his arms… but he doesn’t push him away.

After a beat, he pulls away- just enough that his breath ghosts softly over Max’s lips.

“Please, Max…” He begs softly. “I need you…” Max wraps his arms around his neck, gently burying his fingers in his hair, and kissing him like he’s always wanted to. Cullen moans softly, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him close. This is it… this is exactly what he’s been looking for. In the dim light of the room, nothing else exists- they are the one and only thing that matters. Lyrium is the furthest thing from his mind, and Max is determined to keep it that way.

Gently, he tugs at Cullen’s shirt, pulling it free from the waist of his pants. With a soft smile, Cullen pulls away to take it off, and as soon as it’s out of the way, Max is pulling him in again. The shirt falls silently to the floor, and he’s tugged by his waistband toward the bed. Humming, he opts instead to lean down, gripping Max by his thighs and picking him up. Max clings to him, whining softly.

The rush he’s feeling from this is better than anything he felt from the lyrium, and for once the racing of his heart and the jump of his pulse isn’t painful.

He walks them to the bed, gently laying him down. Max keeps his hold on him tight, his kisses deep and needy, and his hands exploring skin they never thought they’d get to indulge in. Cullen moans softly, hand sliding up Max’s chest. With every brush of fingers across scar after raised little scar, he shivers, and Max hums softly. He slides his hands up across his back, fingers mapping out every bump, every line, every dimple he finds. Cullen shivers a bit, and shifts, kissing along his jawline. Max gasps lightly, and hums, nibbling his lip. Rough lips place kisses along his neck and collarbone, earning him soft gasps and whimpers, and he explores each inch of skin there as if he’s creating a map of Max’s body. Max wiggles under him, shivering and biting his lip. They pause for a moment to get Max’s shirt off, his curls getting caught on it a bit before it’s tossed aside.

“I can’t believe I ever turned you away…” Cullen breathes, kissing softly wherever he can. Max purrs, combing his fingers through his hair. He watches him kiss little patterns out of his scars; “I was a fool; a damn fool.” Max gasps softly when Cullen teases his nipples, wiggling a little. Cullen smiles, and happily pays attention to them for a while, his hands roaming all over him. Max’s fingers tangle into his hair, and he wiggles eagerly.

“Cullen…” He whines. Cullen looks up at him, smiling a little. He leans up to kiss him, gently taking hold of his pants. Max lifts his hips, and helps him get them off.

“Better?” Cullen asks softly. Max nods, scooting up on the bed properly. Cullen hurries to shuck his shoes and socks, and get his pants off. Max watches, looking over him with hungry eyes. He lets a hand slide down to stroke himself lightly, and he lets out a tiny hum, nibbling his lip.

Cullen tosses his pants with the rest of his clothes, and gently climbs on top of him, kissing him with a pleased hum. Max wraps his arms around him with a tiny moan. Cullen slides his hands down to caress his thighs, and delights in the little shiver he gets from his love in response.

“Where’s your-?” He doesn’t even get the question out before Max is reaching for his nightstand. He pulls out a little vial of oil, that seems to be about half gone. When he pops it open, it reeks of crystal grace, which is apparently the only damn thing Max isn’t allergic to. He sets it off to the side, and goes to shift down his body, holding his legs up and apart a bit. Max looks puzzled, but Cullen takes a moment to appreciate him. “Maker… I was damn, damn fool.” He breathes. Max’s blush creeps down his neck.

He’s a soft and curvy man; dark skin riddled with scars and markings, but otherwise warm and smooth. His left arm pulses green up to his elbow, the anchor crackling angrily. Cullen gently presses a kiss against his calf, then proceeds to make his way up. Max’s breathing shudders a little, as he kisses all around his hips and stomach, nipping at his inner thighs when he gets the chance. He shivers and bites the inside of his lip. After a bit of teasing, he lets out a needy whine, and Cullen finally gives him what he wants.

He presses a soft, warm kiss to the side of Max’s dick, humming softly. Max lets out a tiny groan. With a smile, Cullen kisses softly up the shaft, pausing to gently tease the head with his tongue. Max gasps and moans, hips twitching.

“Oh, fuck…” He breathes. Cullen smiles, and gives him a few long licks, teasing the head gently each time. He licks his lips, and finally goes to take him in, slow and easy. Max shakes a little, sliding his hand into his hair. Slowly, Cullen starts to bob his head, hand holding what he can’t quite take in. Max encourages him softly, telling him how good it feels the whole time. Cullen looks up at him when he can, just… completely in love with him. The way he looks, the way he sounds, the way he tastes… when they first met, perhaps he was in denial, but… now he knows. In fact, he’s certain. After a bit, he pulls off with a little hum. Max whimpers a little in disappointment. Cullen kisses him lightly, and reaches for the lube.

“Cullen?” Max asks softly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure about this?” Cullen looks over at him, and as much as Max looks like he wants this, he looks… worried.

“… I am… are you?” He asks softly. Max pauses, then kisses him.

“… Yeah.”

“Okay.” He kisses his nose with a little smile, and goes to sit back. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“I will…” He nods, and spreads some oil on his fingers.

“Turn over for me, love…” He murmurs. Max flips, tucking a pillow up under his hips. Cullen’s eyes drag over the curve in his back, humming. “Maker, you’re perfect…” He breathes, gently kissing his hip. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah… ready.” Max nods. Cullen kisses the small of his back, and carefully goes to slide his fingers between his cheeks. Max gasps and shivers.

“Max?”

“It’s cold…”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” He kisses his shoulder softly. Max whimpers a tiny bit. They wait for a few seconds, and the oil warms a little. Max presses against his hand, and Cullen takes that as his cue to move. Gently, he feels about for his entrance, and Max twitches when he finds it. He does his best to relax, and Cullen carefully slips a finger in. Max moans softly, and Cullen eases it in to the knuckle, gently kissing at Max’s shoulders as he does.

“Fuck…” He breathes, feeling his cock throb between his legs. “You’re this tight with just one finger…?” He pauses, waiting for a response, but Max never gives him one. That’s probably for the best.

Cullen gently tucks an arm up under Max’s chest, nuzzling into the curve of his neck, kissing at the tender skin there. His finger starts to move slowly, easing in and out in movements that could hardly be described as ‘thrusts’. They’re slow, and perfect, and gentle, and Max shivers, whining softly. He grips the sheets, and Cullen hums, biting his shoulder lightly and going to suck a nice, dark hickey into the skin. Max bites his lip, pressing back against him.

“Cullen…”

“More?” Cullen asks softly, breath ghosting across his skin. He shivers and nods. Cullen hums, nuzzling him and pulling his finger out just long enough to slip a second into place before pushing back in again. Max moans softly at the stretch; not painful by any means, but enough of a sensation to make electricity shoot up his spine. Cullen smiles, kissing at his shoulder and picking up the pace a little. Max shivers under him, and rocks against his hand. When Cullen scissors his fingers gently, Max gasps and shudders.

“Too much?” Cullen asks, and Max shakes his head, nibbling his lip. He hums, nuzzling him a little. He works him up to three before too long, and Max can’t help but writhe under him, gasping and stuttering his hips when his fingers brush near his prostate. Cullen hums, and does his best to get close to that spot as often as he can. Max shoves his face into his pillow with a whimper, and Cullen’s hand slides up to cradle his throat, gently tilting his head back up. “Let me hear you, Max…” He murmurs, kissing under his ear.

Max shivers, and nods, but Cullen’s hand doesn’t move. He feels every swallow, every noise that escapes him shudder against his palm. The solid beat of his pulse thumps against his thumb. He shivers a little, kissing at his shoulder. Max shudders and clenches around his fingers, toes curling.

“Cullen… Cullen, stop…” He murmurs. Cullen freezes, blood running a little cold. Is… is he changing his mind? Does he want to stop? He’s not sure he can handle it if he does.

But he pulls out obediently, and sits back on his knees, watching Max shift onto his side.

“What’s wrong?” He asks softly.

“Nothing… come here.” Max murmurs, bottom lip a bit swollen from being bitten and nibbled on.

Cullen follows orders, coming over to him. Max hums, shifting up a little, and kissing a scar on his stomach gently. He shivers, hand coming up to his hair instinctively. Max looks up at him with those lovely blue eyes, cloudy with arousal and adoration. He gently pushes at his hips until he’s sitting on his ankles, and angles himself over his lap. A tiny gasp escapes him as Max grips him, the anchor radiating a heat that makes him throb. Max licks his lips quickly, kissing at the tip of his erection, then down the shaft with a little hum. Cullen shivers, nibbling his lip and gripping the headboard with his free hand. Max licks his way to the tip, gently pushing back his foreskin, and swirling his tongue around the head. Cullen’s hips twitch and he lets out a soft moan.

“Max…” Max hums, kissing the tip before licking his lips again, and happily sinking down on him, bobbing his head without much of a pause. Cullen grips his hair, cussing under his breath and groaning under Max’s touch. They settle into an easy rhythm, Max’s hand holding the base, and his tongue cradling the underside of his lover’s cock. He moans softly around him, and Cullen’s hips buck a little, making Max pull back a bit.

“Sorry…” Cullen breathes, a small moan escaping him. Max pulls off a little, stroking him firmly, his mouth working the head, lips meeting his hand in the middle with each stroke. Cullen moans deeply, cussing and breathing his name, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Max hums, looking up at him, and hurrying to get the bottle of oil.

When he pulls off, Cullen whines in disappointment. “Shh,” Max soothes, kissing the tip. He pours some oil on his palm and grips him gently, stroking him, spreading the oil over him. Cullen’s hips buck, and Max hums, letting him thrust into his hand a few times before pulling away. He lays back down, and Cullen looks a little confused for a second before Max lifts his hips up a bit.

“Are… are you sure?” He asks softly, though his body is screaming at him to just do it already. Max nods.

“I’m sure, Cullen. Please…” He murmurs. Cullen shivers and settles behind him, leaning up to kiss his shoulder. Max shivers as he feels his cock brush against his thigh, and whimpers a little when Cullen shifts, and he’s gently pressing against him.

“If... if it hurts, or…”

“I’ll tell you. I promise.” Cullen nods, lining up properly and- after a deep breath- carefully pressing inside. They moan in almost perfect harmony at the sensation, Cullen moving slower than he really needs to, and Max clenching a little tighter than he should. “Sweet Maker…” Cullen breathes, leaning over him when he’s far enough, resting his forehead against the back of Max’s neck and holding his waist tight. Max shudders, cussing under his breath, fingers digging into the sheets below him.

Cullen swallows thickly, letting out a soft breath when he’s fully inside, shaking a little. His hands fall from Max’s waist to the bed, holding himself up. He nuzzles the nape of his neck, kissing the soft patch of skin.

“Are you okay…?” He asks softly, and Max nods, breath a little shuddery. He feels perfectly, spectacularly full, and his head is already fuzzy. Cullen hums, pressing little kisses across his shoulders, waiting to be given a cue to move. Max takes a breath after a moment, and wiggles his hips a little, making both of them let out a soft groan. He starts out slow, but firm, hot breath brushing the base of Max’s neck. Max’s toes curl at the feeling. He purrs, back arching a little bit, hugging the pillow under his head and gripping it tightly. Cullen kisses his neck softly, daring to speed up a little before too long, dragging a pleased cry from Max.

“Like that?” He breathes, and Max nods.

“More,” He begs, breathless. Cullen shivers, obliging eagerly. His thrusts gradually increase in pace and force, Max’s body and voice giving him a high that bests his lyrium by tenfold, at the least. He wraps his arms up under his love’s chest, crossing them and holding Max up against him. Max is forced to push up on his arms a little, one reaching out to brace on the headboard. The sounds of sex fill the room, and there’s a light sheen of sweat on their skin. Cullen’s curls stick to Max’s shoulder. The anchor crackles and spits under them, tiny sparks of electricity jumping across is skin and giving them both an exciting little buzz.

“Fuck, Max…” Cullen breathes, followed by a deep groan. His hips shift a little, and Max cries out, rocking back against him.

“There!” He gasps. “Fuck, Right there…” He whines, toes curling and thighs quivering. Cullen does his best to obey. One of his hands comes up to cradle Max’s throat. He holds him tight, feeling his stomach start to tighten, and he releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Max,” He breathes, giving it all he has, and getting rewarded by perfect, needy moans and cries. “I… Oh, Maker…” He moans, hips snapping forward, and Max lets out something a little less than a scream. He pleads for him to keep going, feeling his own orgasm approaching fast. They rock in time like these are their last minutes on earth, hips meeting with each eager thrust. After a moment, Cullen’s hips start to stutter, and he moans, gripping at Max like he’s an anchor keeping him on the ground.

“Max, I…” He groans, hips twitching. “I’m… I’m close…” He breathes, panting against the back of his neck. “Should I…?”

“No,” Max whines. “Please don’t stop… Please…” He whimpers, and Cullen shivers, kissing his neck. He reaches down to grip him, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Max lets out the most amazing sound, collapsing against the pillow below him. He’s done for after a few more firm strokes, moaning as his orgasm crashes over him like a wave, entire body tensing and shaking under him. The sudden tightness around him has Cullen growling, seeking his own release with reckless abandon, spurned on by Max’s soft, satisfied encouragements.

His hips shudder, falter, and he feels them snap as he finally comes, the feeling making his vision prick with white. He gives a few more involuntary little thrusts. Max shivers and whines softly under him.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath together and coming down from the sensation.

When Cullen eventually collects himself, he presses soft, sweet kisses along his neck and shoulder. Max hums softly, and whimpers as his lover eases out of him. Cullen kisses down his spine, going to get up and find a little cloth to clean up with.

Max shivers at the loss of contact, shifting a little and flopping onto his back, letting cool air wash over him. Cullen returns a minute later, with one wet cloth and one dry one, leaning over Max and kissing him. Max hums against his lips, letting him clean them up gently. Max cradles the back of his neck, breathing finally starting to return to normal. When they break, Cullen goes to say something, but Max silences him with another soft kiss. He’s not in the mood for talking.

He takes the pillowcase from the pillow that was under him, tossing it away with the dirty cloths when they’re done with them, and tugs Cullen down onto the bed. He follows obediently, gently pulling Max onto his side and wrapping his arms around him, leaning into his kisses with contented hums and purrs. Max plays with his hair, tangling their legs together.

They press themselves together, never quite close enough, and Cullen feels a wave of exhaustion wash over him now that the high is subsiding. Max hums, gently combing his fingers through his hair. Cullen purrs a little, nuzzling up under his chin. He feels a kiss on the top of his head, and the vague feeling of a blanket over him, then he’s asleep.

\--

When he wakes up, the bed is empty beside him. There’s a fresh set of clothes on Max’s chaise for him, and Max doesn’t seem to be there. An ache of loneliness passes through him, and he feels worry forming a knot in his stomach.

Did Max end up regretting this? Regretting him? He supposes he wouldn’t blame him, even if the idea makes his heart wrench.

He sighs, getting up and stretching. He slips out of bed, getting the fresh clothes and going to slip them on. His armor is nearby, and he goes to reach for it, when he spots something out of the corner of his eye.

On the balcony, framed by early morning clouds, is Max. Gazing out over Skyhold silently and taking in the breeze. He’s already dressed, the collar covering any evidence of the night before.

Though his heart spikes with nerves, he can’t help but smile when he sees him.

After putting on his boots, he approaches the balcony quietly, slipping out the door and approaching his Inquisitor. When he goes to wrap his arms around his waist, Max gasps and tenses, gripping the railing tightly. Cullen hesitates for a second before he goes through with it, his touch gentle. He rests his chin on the top of Max’s head.

“Good morning.” He murmurs softly. Max eventually rests his hands over Cullen’s.

“… Morning.” He breathes back. A few long minutes pass by, the silence between them nearly deafening.

“… I meant it.” He says after a while. “… Every word.” Max shivers a little.

“… I know.”

“… But…?”

“But… I... I don’t know.” He sighs. Cullen is quiet for a second, then gently turns him around, backing him against the railing and leaning over him.

“Max… Please, if something I did or said is bothering you… tell me. I don’t want to hurt you… you deserve better than that, and I want to give it to you.” His voice is soft, and laden with a mix of worry and something close to reverence. Max looks up at him, plucking at his sleeve a little, anxiously. His eyes betray any façade of confidence he’s managed to put up.

“… Will you only ever want me like this when lyrium is involved?” He asks softly. Cullen is a little taken aback. “Will you come to me, and convince me you still love me to get your fix, and then…”

“No.” He says it firmly, but soft against his lips, resting their foreheads together. “Max, no. Lyrium may have made me realize how much of an idiot I was being… but desire for you doesn’t begin and end at addiction. It begins with you. And it doesn’t end at all.” He murmurs. Max feels a tiny shiver brush up his spine, and he swallows around a lump that’s been in his throat all morning.

“You’re sure?” He asks softly.

“I am. I’ll do whatever it takes to convince you. Come lay with you every night, kiss you in front of the Maker and everybody, announce how much I love you to all of Orlais. Anything it takes.” He murmurs. Max gently cups his cheek, smiling a little.

“No need, Cullen…” He breathes. “I believe you.” Cullen smiles, kissing him softly, a hum escaping him. Max kisses back, cradling the back of his neck. It’s warm, and sweet, and a little bit sleepy- if you could describe a kiss as sleepy at all. When it breaks, Max nuzzles him a little. “Spend the morning with me?” He asks.

“Skipping out on another War Meeting?” Cullen teases, and Max huffs a laugh.

“If it meant I got to spend more time kissing you, I’d skip out on meeting the Maker himself.”

Cullen smiles, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Come visit on [tumblr](https://starlight-peach.tumblr.com/) some time!


End file.
